The invention concerns a shoulder-hand support for photographic apparatus with a holding fixture which is positioned on a supporting arm connected, on the one side to a grip and, on the other side, to a brace rod, whereby the second end of the brace rod is connected to a folding shoulder brace and whereby the grip has a key which has a releasing connection to the apparatus.